


Unfulfilled Wishes

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac had unfulfilled wishes and it's up to Stiles to help him fulfill them. Never did he think twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfulfilled Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my mind last night before bed and I had to write it down. Blake Derek for not updates on my other two series. I get encouraged to do new WIPs.
> 
> Anyway... I was torn on how to go about this, but I'm kinda happy with this version.
> 
> Thanks, Der for beta reading this.

Stiles sighed as he sat through each class of the day. It was boring and uneventful. Heck even lacrosse was uneventful. It felt like something was different though, like there was someone missing. But he didn't know why he felt like that. Scott was in class. There was Lydia and jerkwad Jackson. Then there was the girl Scott was obsessed with, Allison. Stiles couldn't think of who they were missing.

Stiles was visiting his father when he saw the boy, just standing there. He looked so out of place, just sitting on the floor, staring into the holding cells. Stiles had been bringing some food to his dad and had peered into the cells out of curiosity.

"What are you doing in there? If anyone catches you, you'll be in trouble." He hissed at the guy, who had to be about his age. There was something familiar about him, but Stiles couldn't put a finger on it.

"You... You can see me?" The boy turned around and was surprised. The genuine look of surprise tossed him for a loop.

"Of course. Now come on. It's late and my dad would get cranky if he finds people in places they shouldn't be." He didn't know why he held out his hand, but the other teen took it. The hand was cold, sending a chill through him. "You probably could have caught a cold. Your hands are freezing." He tugged the boy away. "Ugh, my dad. Wait here." He forgot as they almost hit the front door. He rushed back to hand his dad the food he brought him. He caught back up with the other at the door. "Let's go." Stiles led the way to his jeep.

He climbed in and looked at his passenger, who was a little fidgety. "Where's your home at? I'll drop you off." The boy just shook his head.

"There's no one there." Stiles frowned at the words.

"Where's your mom?" The boy simply shook his head.

"Dead." The words made Stiles pause.

"Dad?" The boy shook his head again, looking back at the jail.

"In there." Stiles chewed his bottom lip.

"Siblings?" Once more, the boy shook his head.

"My brother is dead, killed in combat overseas." Stiles started the car and began to drive. He knew what it was like to be alone and he wasn't going to let the other feel that way.

"Then, you're just coming home with me. We can sort it out with my dad later, but being alone sucks. My mom died when I was younger, cancer. I never had siblings and my dad's the Sheriff so I don't see him as often as I'd like. But at least I have someone, ya'know. So, since you don't have anyone at the moment, you have me." Stiles chanced a glance at the teen in his passenger seat. The teen looked close to tears, looked like he wasn't believing a word coming out of Stiles' mouth. But then he spoke and made Stiles reconsider his ability to read people.

"Thanks, Stiles." The teen was stumped on how the other knew his name. But then he remembered the passenger.

"Isaac... Isaac Lahey. You're number 14 on the Lacrosse team." It clicked. Isaac hadn't been in school lately, hadn't been at practice. Coach had been having a fit because of it for the first couple days, but then seemed to move on like nothing had happened, like Isaac had never been on the team. Even their teachers were acting like Isaac just ceased to exist.

"That would be me."

"Dude! You've been out of school for like a week." Stiles burst out, startling the boy in the passenger seat.

"No one really cares. No one really knows I'm there." The teen shrugged and Stiles realized how true it was. He hadn't even realized it was Isaac who was missing from class and practice till right now. He felt bad that he had never noticed.

"Where have you been?" Stiles saw the way Isaac just seemed to shrink into the seat. But what made him nearly drive off the road was the way Isaac began to literally fade away. It was like he went from being a solid form to transparent. "Holy fu-" Stiles slammed on the breaks, staring at Isaac.

"I think I'm dead." Isaac muttered after a moment. Stiles just swallowed and tried to absorb what he just learned. He had a ghost in his car. Isaac Lahey was dead and in his car. Isaac Lahey was dead. Stiles took a deep breath and went back to driving.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this." Stiles just couldn't think of anything at the moment so he let them settle into silence. He pulled into the driveway of his house without a word and got out. He left the door open for Isaac, shutting and locking it behind him. He honestly had no idea what to do with Isaac. So he just settled on going through his normal evening routines.

"I'm scared." Isaac's voice startled Stiles while he was trying to do his homework. He had almost forgotten about the ghost sitting in the middle of his bed.

"Why?" Stiles was curious. He was so curious. Why was Isaac still around if he was a ghost?

"I don't want to die with regrets." Stiles turned around in his chair.

"So you're a poltergeist. You can't move on because you have regrets. Alright. Let's hear them. What are your regrets?" It would be simple. If he could help Isaac get rid of his regrets, then Isaac could move on and he wouldn't be haunted.

"I wanted to get my father to say he loved me... To confess about what he does to someone... anyone... who would listen..." Stiles nodded. They seemed easy enough. If his dad was in jail, then Stiles would simply take him there. And he would listen. But maybe it should be his dad who listened.

"We'll go back tomorrow, alright? Back to see your dad. We'll go back for as long as it takes. As for the confession..." Stiles grabbed his computer and moved closer to Isaac. He pulled up voice recorder and clicked record. "You can talk, Isaac. I'll listen and everyone who hears this... they'll hear it, too."

Stiles watched the reaction on Isaac's face. He looked so terrified. He just fidgeted with his shirt and gazed at his lap. Stiles just reached out a hand and placed it atop his. Isaac was so cold to the touch. So lifeless. Stiles was surprised he hadn't realized the other was a ghost before.

"He hit me... No. He beat me senseless. He broke so many bones I lost count. Pushed me into walls. Broke a plate over my head. Burned my skin with anything hot because I could never do it right. He would drown me if I talked back. And if he didn't think I learned my lesson... He would take me into the basement... and lock me in a freezer he kept down there. I was lucky if I just got yelled at... If I was simply hit by a belt or punched." Stiles watched the way Isaac became undone, seemed to be fading away before his eyes.

"Isaac, Isaac. I'm right here. You're alright." Stiles spoke gently. He honestly had no idea those kind of things were going on.

"All the neighbors... They could hear. They could hear me scream and cry, yet no one helped... They never did anything." Stiles sucked in a breath when Isaac looked at him. He felt like his entire being was being looked at by those blue eyes. "Why? Why would no one save me before it was too late?" Stiles paused, thinking about it.

"I don't know, Isaac. I just don't know." Isaac just sighed and Stiles watched him just disappear. He hit to stop the recording. He played it back, just to listen. There was just so much white noise that Stiles frowned. "Ugh." He decided that he was going to have to ask a favor.

Stiles woke up the next morning thinking it was all just a dream. At least, until he got downstairs and Isaac was in his kitchen. There was a complete mess surrounding Isaac and Stiles couldn't help but groan. But he stopped himself from doing so at the kicked puppy look on Isaac's face.

"I wanted to make you breakfast, to be useful... But everything would slip through my hands. I thought... because I could touch you, feel you, that maybe I could be useful." Stiles began to pick everything up.

"It's alright. I'm not a big fan of eating breakfast." He clicked the coffee pot on and made a cup.

"You drink coffee?" Isaac observed, but Stiles shook his head.

"For my dad." Stiles left to get changed and ready for school. His dad was walking in as he was fixing the cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Stiles." John was yawning as he grabbed the cup.

"You're welcome, Dad. I have to get going, but I'll see you later." He headed for the front door but stopped and turned around. It dawned on him that his dad hadn't even noticed Isaac. Was he the only one who could see him?

"You have school..." Isaac reminded him and Stiles was about to respond that so did he but stopped.

"Will you be alright?" Isaac's smile made a knot appear in his stomach.

"Of course. I'll be here when you return." Stiles nodded and headed to school.

It became quite apparent that Isaac had been in a lot of his classes. He also realized that no one even seemed to notice that the blond teen was missing. He knew that he had to make everyone aware just what they hadn't seen. It was why he stood in front of Danny's table in the library.

"Hey, Danny boy. I have a favor to ask of you." He saw the glare that game from Jackson, but Danny had just raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Stiles?" Stiles and Danny weren't even friends. They were just teammates.

"I know you're good with computers, and I need your help." Stiles sat down and tugged his laptop out of his bag. He turned it on. "I have this file that it white noise. I need to know how to filter out the voice from the white noise." Jackson kept eying Stiles like he was completely out of his mind, while Danny seemed interested in what was going on.

"Let me see." Danny took Stiles' computer and sent himself the file. He then worked on it on his computer. "It shouldn't be too hard." He began to play the file, wincing at the white noise. He began to try to separate it. It was a lot easier to hack but this was something he could do. He could clearly hear Stiles' voice, but the white noise made everything a little difficult. And then...

"All the neighbors... They could hear. They could hear me scream and cry, yet no one helped... They never did anything." A voice spoke loud and clear. Jackson seemed to freeze and Danny just stared. Stiles was pleased with the results. "Why? Why would no one save me before it was too late?" Jackson looked like he was going to be sick.

"Shut it off." Jackson hissed.

"I don't know, Isaac." Stiles' voice on the recording replied. Jackson reached for the laptop.

"I said shut it off!" Danny tugged his laptop out of Jackson's reach.

"I just don't know." The recording fell silent after Stiles' final words and both teens just watched Jackson.

"You were neighbors with Isaac Lahey...." Stiles realized. Jackson ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't ever think... It was none of my business! Okay!? He had his parent still. I wasn't going to take that away from him." Jackson settled in his seat. "I just... never thought his dad would have snapped like that." Jackson grabbed his bag and left, leaving a dumbfound Danny behind. Danny and stiles looked at each other.

"You should... You should go after him." Danny saved the file and sent it back to Stiles before grabbing his stuff and going after his friend. Stiles remained where he was before he began to snoop around the school's website. There had to be a picture of Isaac somewhere. He was glad for last year's lacrosse pictures. He tossed Isaac's picture for the team as the main picture of the video and put in the recording. He then uploaded it to youtube.

He waited a couple minutes, to make sure it was posted before he got up and left the library. He skipped practice to go right home. His dad was still there, and Isaac was just sitting on the couch, watching the baseball game with him.

"Welcome home, kiddo. What happened to lacrosse practice?" Stiles just shook his head.

"I have more important things to do. I'm trying to help a friend, dad. And I have... to play something for you." Stiles glanced at Isaac, who seemed curious.

"What is it, son?" John looked from the empty couch to his son, a little concerned.

"Right." Stiles plopped on the couch and tugged out his laptop and opened it right up to the youtube video. "I know you have Mr. Lahey in custody, dad. He hurt Isaac so bad, dad. And Jackson... I thought the kid was going to wet himself when he listened to this." Stiles swallowed.

"What are you talking about, Stiles?" Stiles clicked play and let his father hear the words, let him just stare at the picture of Isaac. The teen felt a chill run through his bones as he felt Isaac's touch. He glanced at the other, noting the tears. When the video was done, he looked back at his dad.

"When did you... How did you..." Stiles shut his laptop and placed it on the coffee table.

"Isaac... he's stay with us for a bit, dad. He can't move on and apparently I'm the only one in this entire world who can see him. He regretted not speaking up, so I recorded his words. With Danny's help to lower the static, we captured Isaac's voice." Stiles hated the way his dad stared at him.

"Was that it? Was that enough to help him move on?" Stiles shook his head.

"He wants to see his father. I know you have his dad in custody. I found Isaac outside the holding cells last night." John frowned and watched Stiles carefully.

"I don't know..." Stiles tossed his arms up.

"He's a ghost, dad! It's not like he's going to let the guy go free." He regretted the words once they were said. "Isaac, I didn't mean to say you were a bad person." He glanced at the ghost, who seemed to be shying away.

"It's alright... I know you didn't mean it." Isaac's voice was a whisper and Stiles sighed.

"Look, dad. I just want to help him, alright?" John stared at his son.

"Alright." John took a deep breath and got up to get ready for his shift. Stiles smiled at Isaac.

"We'll have everything better soon enough, Isaac." The blond just stared down at his feet.

Isaac stood there awkwardly on the other side of the bars, his hands resting against them. He knew Stiles and his dad were in the doorway. However, he was more interested in the man in the cell in front of him.

"Dad?" He spoke up finally. He was startled when he saw his dad's head whip up.

"Isaac?" He glanced around and Isaac felt his heart clench.

"Hey, dad. I'm right here." His dad moved forward to the bars and Isaac realized his dad could see him.

"I'm so sorry, Isaac. I didn't... I didn't mean it." Isaac felt the warmth of his father's hand on his cheek. "I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have yelled. God, Isaac..." Isaac had never seen his father breakdown without alcohol. He figured it had been his dad's way to cope with the monster he had become.

"It's alright, dad. It's okay now." He lied. He didn't know if anything would ever be okay again. No. Things weren't okay because he wasn't alive anymore.

"No it's not. I killed you." His dad choked back sobs. "You were all I had left and I couldn't even say 'I love you'. I was so proud when you made the lacrosse team. Cam... Your mom... They would have been proud, too. I should have taken you out to celebrate with ice cream, not lock you in the freezer because you were late getting home to make dinner." Isaac swallowed against a lump in his throat.

"I love you, dad. No matter what happened... I always loved you." Isaac took a step back.

"Don't go, Isaac. I can't lose you, too. Isaac!" Isaac felt himself fading and just stared at his hands.

"I get to go be with mom and Cam, dad. It'll be okay... I think."

"Damn it, you brat! You left before I could even tell you that I love you!" Sam yelled, scaring both John and Stiles. Stiles was shaking and crying, not realizing it until he felt his dad wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"Isaac's gone, dad." Stiles didn't see him anyway, didn't feel the cold chill anymore.

"Come on. I'll drive you home."

Life became normal for the next couple weeks. Stiles just kept thinking about Isaac. He missed the boy. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed him dearly. He could see his smile, hear his voice, and would just see him in his dreams. He wondered if heaven was treating him good. The entire town was aware of what happened to Isaac, what his father did to him. He was the talk everywhere and Stiles couldn't escape it.

"Hey, Stiles. You have this useless file on your computer. It's just white noise." Scott whined. He had been trying to find some music to play while they studied in the library. Stiles was confused. He thought he had deleted the file Danny had fixed. He looked at the file Scott was talking about and found it to be nothing but white noise. He sent it over in an email to Danny. It wasn't long before it had a reply and an attachment.

The message in the body didn't help ease his curiosity.

[i]I didn't think you'll want to have a listen to this ;D[/i]

He pulled up the file and clicked play.

"Is this on?" Isaac's familiar voice came through the speakers. "Hey, Stiles. I don't know if you can hear this. I thought I was taking up too much of your time and you had better things to do. So I left to go be with my body. I didn't want to tell you, but it's in the hospital. You're my last regret. I always wanted to be your friend. Can I consider you that? You would never be interested in more than that with me. I always wanted to kiss you." Stiles didn't realize he was holding his breath. "You don't have to visit. I think just what you did was enough to help me move on. Thanks, Stiles." Stiles was slamming his laptop shut and grabbing his backpack within seconds. He rushed out the door, barely hearing Scott's voice calling after him.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was at the hospital. He strolled up to Melissa's desk and stopped. It took a minute before she noticed him.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Stiles was stuck for a minute.

"Isaac Lahey. He's here. I know he's here. I thought he was dead, but he's alive. And I just need to see him." Melissa was surprised to see Stiles freaking out but she was out of her seat in a flash.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath, Stiles." The teen did and she nodded. "No one has come to visit him. He's not getting better. We're just waiting..." Melissa lead Stiles to the room. "Here we are." Stiles entered the room and saw the body hooked up to so many machines.

"Is he dying, Mrs. McCall?" Stiles wandered over to the bed.

"We believe that he might if he doesn't wake up, that he never will." Stiles settled on the edge of the bed and picked up the sleeping male's hand, listening to the extremely slow heartbeat that let him know the blonde was barely there.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"I'll leave you alone. You have five minutes." Melissa left after that and Stiles focused on Isaac. His chest would rise and fall slowly. Stiles wondered how long he was here without anyone knowing. Stiles sighed.

"You're an idiot, Isaac. You came to me when you were down and left me in the wake of the devastation. I barely got to know you and I'm left wanting to know more. So you need to wake up, you need to get better. Because I want to know more. I want to know your fears. Wake up, Isaac. I just want to hear your voice again." Stiles sighed and felt extremely stupid. He let a finger run over Isaac's dry lips before he kissed them.

He got up just as the monitors flat lined. He stood there, shocked. Nurses and doctors came rushing in. He could hear Melissa's voice and him just screaming. He could feel Melissa's arms around him as he heard the sound of the paddles charging electricity into Isaac's body, trying to kick start it back into working. He could heard them consider calling it, but yelled for them to try once more. And then Isaac's vitals returned after that last try.

Stiles collapsed against the wall, Melissa at his side. He could comprehend anything. He could loosely feel himself being tugged to his feet and out of the room. It felt like ages before his head stopped spinning and he could register everything that was going on. Melissa was kneeling before him with a Doctor, they were trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry. What?" Melissa sighed.

"We were asking what happened." Stiles blinked.

"Isaac... I was just fulfilling his last regret." Stiles swallowed. "I never knew he existed before his ghost appeared. I was completely fine with him dying because I didn't know him. But then... He just encompassed my every thought and he left me a message that his body was here and I was his final regret. And I didn't want him to die." Stiles paused as things caught up to him. "I kissed a living corpse." He scrunched up his nose. But he turned to Melissa. "How is he doing?"

"He's stable and under observation. His vitals have peaked to high levels." Stiles relaxed. He had hopes that Isaac would be alright one day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Stiles ran his finger through Isaac's curls, just watching him. The other was fast asleep, blanket wrapped around him to help keep him warm. Stiles was trying to remember when things became perfect. But realized they always had been once Isaac opened his eyes.

"Thinking again?" Isaac's voice startled him. Stiles grinned sheepishly.

"When am I not?" Isaac's smile was gentle.

"We still meeting with the others?" Stiles groaned. He almost forgot about Lydia's Christmas party. Honestly, he was hoping Isaac would forget. But the other was doing amazing with his memory recall. Perhaps therapy was actually working.

"Only if you want to." Stiles shrugged. Isaac pushed himself up.

"It'll be fun. They're our friends and I want to see how big Allison has gotten. Have they found out if it's a boy or a girl?" Stiles chuckled as he got up.

"They don't want to spoil anything." He pushed the chair closer, watching Isaac gracefully get into the chair. The other made him so nervous. He had known Isaac wouldn't be all there. No. The damage from his father would always be a reminder, from the memory issues to the seizures, to Isaac's lack of ability to completely walk.

"I'm dying to find out if we can buy pink things or blue things." Isaac laughed and they both wandered into the bedroom together.

"Exactly my thinking." Stiles searched for more fitting clothes for the evening.

"Do you ever think... we could do it? Raise a kid?" Stiles nearly dropped the shirts he tugged out of the closet. "Never mind." Isaac shut up. Stiles placed the shirts on the bed and wandered over to the other.

"Yes, we could. Ize, it's been seven years since then. You can speak your mind." Stiles was no fool. He saw the way Isaac watched the kids, treated his kindergarten students like they all hung the moon. He knew sooner or later Isaac would get the nerve to ask the question.

"Really? You think we could?" Stiles laughed and kissed him before shoving a shirt his way.

"Yes, now get dressed. Lydia will have a fit if we're late." Stiles wondered how one day. One normal day where he was bored and thinking that something was missing from his life, that he would find what he was missing. What his life had been lacking. And he would take home that ghost over and over if it meant this happy future. Things hadn't been roses, rainbows, sunshine, and unicorns. But it was their history together, the foundation they built on. And Stiles was happy.

"Earth to Stiles, stop daydreaming. We're going to be late." Stiles tugged on a tie.

"Right, right. Let's go." Yeah... Things would be alright now. Neither of them had regrets and could live peacefully.


End file.
